


Hundred and Fifty Degrees

by Stunflower



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Casual Sex, Established Relationship, Exploration, F/M, Fem!Hanzo, Fluff and Smut, Hanzo is a Girl, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rule 63, Smut, Soldier 76 just happened to be asleep in the same room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunflower/pseuds/Stunflower
Summary: “Y’know soldier sleeps like a dead man. You don’ have to be keepin’ yourself all quiet just for him, sugar tits.”





	Hundred and Fifty Degrees

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! It is 3:25 AM here, and I just cranked out this terribly self-indulgent piece in two hours after having this really strange dream Hanzo was a female. I woke up thinking to myself... That it was pretty hot. I'm almost sure this was triggered after coming across this lovely art by Raypier: https://www.artstation.com/raypier
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I love Hanzo just the way he is but I also fell in love with the idea of him being just as strong and slightly abrasive in female forme-- just for fun with no harm meant! It also might be full of errors here and there so bear with me! I will likely fix it up when I am more awake.
> 
> Anyway, this all started when Jesse McCree and Hanzo get a little too cozy on the Orca on their return from a mission. You just might feel sorry for poor Mr. Morrison after. Enjoy!

“Y’know soldier sleeps like a dead man. You don’ have to be keepin’ yourself all quiet just for him, sugar tits.”

Hanzo rolled her eyes so far she could almost see the desert planes outside the Orca ship. They had been spooning in the cot together for some after mission snuggling. Snuggling became touching, which lead to some kisses and heavy petting. Jesse lost his hat, Hanzo lost her ribbon.

“I’d appreciate it if you refrained from using such lecherous nicknames. They might surface when we least want them to.” She mumbled, avoiding his smug smirk and opting to fish his cock right out of his pants. Solider had passed out right after they had boarded the ship back to base. Mumbling something about not being a young man anymore.

They had been in Egypt for a simple recon mission. Winston was closely following a thread of information surrounding the mysterious sniper known to the locals as the Shrike. He had put them in a three-man team to scope out clues to feed back to Athena and during the debriefing at headquarters.

Jesse bit his lips trying to fight back the satisfied groan threatening to bubble out of his throat from the feeling of cool air after sweating profusely from being cooped up inside his underwear. A dazed smile was all he could offer as he watched Hanzo palm his girth through half-lidded eyes.

“In secret or out in the damn open, y’er always going to be ‘sugar tits’ to me…” he drawled as Hanzo leaned down nudge her nose against the head, eyeing the said body parts with wolfish hunger. He got a generous view of her cleavage from up there. The swell of her bountiful bosom just barely contained from spilling out of the bandages she keeps them covered with under her kyudo-gi. 

He couldn’t really understand how functional bandages could be if they could be torn up easier than any under armor would. Or the fact it did absolutely nothing to flatten out those heavy mounds. 

Jesse couldn’t really fathom he was doing this with Hanzo of all people period. Sure, the archer was gorgeous as hell and a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, his personal sniper-guardian angel. But if it were only a year ago, he would no way in hell be laying back against an Orca cot with the elder Shimada between his legs. 

The animosity was definitely there for the first few months of Hanzo’s admission into Overwatch; but after being put into the same teams for missions and getting to know each other they became rather close. Close enough for Jesse to honestly say that he was friends with benefits of the woman that nearly killed his bestfriend.

Close enough to be in a situation like _this_. And these certain situations happened often enough for them to be rousing the attention of the other agents. When he asked if she minded, she had just shrugged, claiming that as long as Genji heard it from her first it wouldn’t be anyone else’s business what they did. Jesse was a simple man and couldn’t lie that the idea of sneaking around still got him giddy like some horny teenager. 

They had discussed things like boundaries, though. Hanzo had made it clear that oral sex was as far as she was going to go (for now, he hoped) in order to avoid potentially awkward situations during routine checkups with Angela in the med bay. She was even the first woman he sought out for more years than he could count. But being partial to any gender, he was sure that Hanzo would have great tits regardless of her sex.

His head only returned from the clouds to let out a loud gasp when Hanzo swirled her tongue around his length with painfully slow, lingering srokes. Jesse’s hips twitched and he lifted his hips up slightly, to which Hanzo answered with a swift intake of his entire cock into her waiting mouth. 

He let out a choked gasped and gyrated his hips in the wake of the sudden rush of blood flooding south. His head hit the back of Hanzo’s throat and she let out a small noise of surprise before hallowing out her cheeks to bob up and down on his penis. He swept a curtain of raven hair away from her regal face and was entranced at the sight of his dick disappearing between her lips. When her molten brown eyes glanced up through thick lashes at him, Jesse could have came right there.

“S—Shit Han… Where’d you learn to-” his words got stuck in his throat because of a particularly hard suck. “Give head like this?” Hanzo stopped her ministrations with her mouth with a wet ‘pop’ and he almost whined like the sad son of a gun he would be if she didn’t continue pumping him with her cool hands. 

“We were never strangers to back-door dealings while still part of the Shimada-gumi.” She explained, eyes downcast towards where his cock was starting to leak with pre-cum. Jesse almost felt bad for asking and was going to offer to post-pone this session of theirs if he may have ruined her mood accidentally until they made eye contact again. 

“I was also _very_ popular amongst Genji’s friends.” She added a flirtatious wink to her sly smile and Jesse had never been more sure he was way too far gone. Her words and their implications went straight to his cock as he reared his hips and thrust back up past her mouth and hitting her throat again. 

Hanzo moaned wantonly, her eyes fluttering closed like she was savouring Jesse’s unique musky scent and flavor. “You taste… s---so go-urhk!” she praised, as if she was on the receiving end of all the pleasure. Her tongue lolled out to tease the veins on the underside of his cock but he pushed it all the way back in non-too gently. 

“Heh… To think the proud heir to the Shimada throne could be such a slu—t… hmm. Su—cking off all you—r _precious_ little brother’s friends. Naughty…” he husked out. Hanzo shuddered and continued taking Jesse’s increasingly shallow but still rough thrusts into her mouth, letting out a small moan when it would twitch against her tongue.

She laved it against the underside of his cock with slow little kitten licks, smirking at the way his groaning became more and more hoarse and gruff. Since Jesse was responding so _well_ , maybe he deserved a treat. “Do you wish to taste me?” the sultry tone in her own voice excited Hanzo. She felt powerful.

She lounged on her stomach between his spread open legs, eyes boring into Jesse’s blown-out pupils whilst licking pre-cum off the head of his cock with a devilish smile. The cowboy’s eyes shone with lust, desperation and something else she couldn’t quite read in her own daze.

Jesse moaned out loud just at the sight alone. “Sweetheart… There ain’t much stopping me from just _flippin_ you under me on this cot an’ shuckin’ those clothes right off ya.” 

Hanzo grinned mirthfully up at him in reply. The genuine one that dimpled her cheeks. Jesse had to remind himself to breathe in as he stared at Hanzo’s tongue poke out and run across the candy pink swell of her upper lip. Lapping up a stray bead of his pre-cum along with it. Her gleaming eyes never left his even once. “I’m getting impatient, cowb-“ 

Jesse surged up and forward with impressive upper body strength and grabbed Hanzo’s face between his hands, mashing their lips together in a messy kiss. Hanzo immediately returned it with fervor, alternating between nipping at his bottom lip and chasing his tongue. 

He angled his head to coax Hanzo into a deeper kiss, mouth falling open to suck on her plump lips enough to make them swell. Wet smacking, Hanzo’s sighs coupled with Jesse’s ragged breathing echoed throughout the small space of the resting quarters, soldier’s blissfully unaware snoring adding to their intimate but lewd soundtrack.

Jesse keeps Hanzo occupied with his mouth while he gets to work untying her kyudo-gi and pushing it away from her shoulders. Her arms wound around his neck and Jesse begins a wet trail of kisses from her mouth down to the intricate dragon tattoo on her shoulder. The bandages unravel next, leaving nothing but innocent white panties between them. He breaks away from their kiss with one last suck and stares downwards unabashedly. 

Without wearing her usual undergarments Hanzo’s breasts sat a little lower than usual. The heavy mounds looked pert and lewdly bouncy; melding perfectly with her torso. Twin pink nipples pebbling in the cool air. The expanding and contracting of her ribcage as she breathed directed his gaze down her toned stomach; comparing the narrowness of her waist to the fullness of her hips paired with deliciously thick, creamy looking thighs. The awe must have been obvious in his face because when they met gazes again she was smirking haughtily. She knew he liked what he saw. Perhaps a little more than just liked.

“Prettier than a peach an’ just as scrumptious lookin’.” He tried to keep his grin cheeky but couldn’t hide the smoulder burning behind his eyes. Hanzo was truly a vision. He was going to devour her and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on. Jesse dove down to capture an erect nipple, licking patterns around the sensitive nub and relishing in the small mewls and sighs escaping from above his head. Hanzo’s long fingers found their way into the already mess of hair on his head, fingers gently massaging at his scalp. He took in the entire nipple and gave a generous suck, marveling at how the skin of Hanzo’s breasts were beginning to flush from his tongue alone. He loved himself a full-body blusher, that was for sure. 

While she was distracted by his saliva leaving cool trails down her warming skin, Jesse took the opportunity to grasp the small of her back with both hands, pulling her into his lap as he gave the other breast some attention. The dampness against his pelvis at the contact did not go unnoticed. He smirked around Hanzo’s nipple. 

“Would ya look at that? Here you are getting all wet—and just for lil ol’ me.” His timbre released puffs of hot air against her sensitive flesh, and his sinister smirk melted into a gentle smile against her breast as the archer shuddered and tripped over her words. He ran his calloused hands soothingly up and down her back to help her regain her bearings. Jesse was second only to Genji in knowing the older Shimada needed to feel in control of herself at all times. 

“Shu—Shut i… it you filt-hy beast of a ma-an,” She heaved. “You already know they are sensitiv—ah!” Her half scolding-half blissed out and breathy reprimanding was enveloped in a squeak as Jesse quickly bit down on a swollen, reddened nipple then moving to the next one to do the same in rapid succession. She frowned at him, but she was sure the effect was dampered on a lot from her flushed cheeks and glazed over eyes. 

Jesse chuckled lowly, unresisting his urge to lean up and place a chaste kiss to that well-abused mouth. His arms slid down to rest against the curve of her hips, lifting her up with ease and encompassing her bounteous and pale globes in his hands. He kissed his way back down to her breasts, leaving open mouthed sucks and pecks in his wake. 

When he felt her push back against his hands he allowed himself to give her generous ass a hearty squeeze. And without wasting any time, he lifted Hanzo off her perch in his lap and gently lay her down on her back in his former position on the cot. She immediately reached up to tangle her fingers in the maroon and gold serape he had been using as a makeshift pillow, sighing softly and closing her eyes in content. Knowing that something belonging to him- something part of him whether he was present or not could bring her comfort like this made Jesse’s heart swell in pride and happiness. 

Jesse knelt down to nuzzle his bearded chin into her tummy the way she liked- and smiled when breathy little moans and giggles erupted from her mouth. Who would believe him if he told them the esteemed and proud Shimada warrior was ticklish? He continued his slow descent of lazy butterfly kisses from her belly button down to her pelvic bone. 

He had intended to make a show of disposing of her (now translucent with wetness) cotton white panties, but they were already shimmying down with the movement of his chin. Jesse placed a quick kiss to the skin above her groin and rubbed his scratchy beard hair along the sensitive skin. It reddened under the attention and the muscles of her lower abdomen twitched and jumped from the sensations. He both heard and felt Hanzo inhale a shaky but exasperated breath above him. “Get on with it already, foolish boy.” She jabbed into his side impatiently with a bared, dainty ankle. Even yet, Jesse was all mischief as he glanced up at her with his trademark toothy grin. Only missing a cigarillo. 

“This pathetic little boy feels damned well like the luckiest man around with a _lovely_ lady such as yourself around to keep his bed warm.” He let his words drip down her like honey, celebrating inwardly when he was rewarded with a pretty pink flush of the cheeks and an embarrassed ‘huff’. He loved spoiling Hanzo with endearments, adorable reactions and all.

Jesse slowly peeled down her now sweat and slick soaked panties off where they were barely hanging onto her hips with his teeth down to her mid thighs. As powerful and firmly muscled Hanzo was as a warrior, she was surprisingly feminine in build. Her pubis area was cleanly shaved (Jesse had once remarked he wouldn’t mind a bit of a bush, to which Hanzo lectured him about proper genital hygiene) and the wetness glistened like nectar from her small and delectable looking folds. 

He must have paused and got caught staring yet again because he heard a chuckle reverberate throughout from above him. He was about to glance up when he saw Hanzo’s hand come down in front of him to her groin. She held either sides of her outer lips between her index and middle finger and spread herself open to him. Jesse’s jaw went slack and he felt the saliva collect under his tongue. Hanzo’s pearly pink insides were glistening with essence uniquely hers, and a scent that completely sent him into sensory overload. Hanzo swallowed shallowly at his hungered stare.

“Well then, cowboy… Eat up.” Jesse would not have to be asked twice, no sir. 

He slots his tongue flush against her dripping slit, catching a few precious drops of early spend while he can. He feels Hanzo shift back upwards on the cot a little more, spreading her milky thighs ever so slightly to allow him better access. Jesse chases her wetness with yearning, propping both thighs onto his shoulders and immediately latching back onto the mound of her groin and sucks in her plump, red little clit into his mouth. Hanzo gasps and twists the fabric of his serape around in her fingers as if trying to find a grip for purchase. She settles for wrapping her fit legs around his mussed-up hair, pulling him as flush between her legs as she could.

She was wet and warm, Jesse pushed his tongue into her inner lips to taste more. From this close to her he felt like he was being consumed by Hanzo, and he was enjoying every minute of it. He grazed his teeth lightly against her labia and stroked his hands up and down smooth thighs, reaching down to pinch and squeeze at that irresistible rump just to get more of those airy sounds out of her. He languidly dragged his tongue up and down across her clit, pausing to flick the sensitive nub with the very tip of his tongue and sooth over the slight scraping sensation of teeth with slow sucks. Hanzo tossed her head back against the cot, losing herself to the numbing feelings. Her mouth falling open in deep, ragged breaths as she feels Jesse coaxing her inevitable release out of her. “M—more, I need _more, Jesse_.” Her desperation in calling his name; combined with the wet, slicking noises of his tongue inside her went straight to his dick and he was eager to deliver.

Jesse eventually settled into an enjoyable rhythm of thrusting deep and shallow licks into her, Hanzo happily pushing herself onto him and riding his face until she saw stars. Soldier’s unrelenting snoring from the cot just across the ways from them only made Jesse want to burrow into Hanzo’s sweet, achingly addicting cunt even more. Knowing that one of the oldest members of Overwatch was completely out of it and unaware of the more illicit activities happening in the same room made them both want this more than normal. 

Hanzo’s breath began to hitch, her hips canting up and off cot. A telltale sign Jesse knew meant she was near her release. Jesse dug his tongue into her roughly, squeezing the generous flesh of her bottom as he buried and flexed his pink muscle into her in just the _right_ angle.  
A broken cry left Hanzo’s lips as her thighs quaked in his arms, riding out the intensity of her orgasm. Sweet, musky smelling essence squirted out from her core- painting her pubic bone and his face.

Brown glazed over eyes watched his mouth as Jesse gently parted from her thoroughly-fucked opening and lapped up her dripping come. He licked it all up with obscene lip-smacking noises and a lazy grin that made her pulse race, and more slick ooze out. “Mmmh… Tastes like some sweet Georgia peaches, babe.” Hanzo scoffed and swatted at him weakly, unable to fight the genuine satisfied smile blooming across her lips.

Jesse gently moved back, petting her limp legs still wound around his shoulders to ease them off and onto the mattress. He still needed to come and his balls were drawn up, his own release beginning to hurt to keep in check. As if sensing his dilemma, Hanzo reached out to paw at his hair almost comfortingly.

“Here… Let me help.” She sat up with as much strength as she could muster, post-orgasm shakes still racked her form. She nudged him off the cot and into a standing position at the foot of the bed, scooting herself snug between his legs. She bent down in front of his cock, flicking her face up to meet his in a nonverbal question. _Oh_. 

Jesse bit his lip and complied, allowing Hanzo to grip his cock once again with those skillful fingers. She wasted no time in taking his girth down to the hilt, his head hitting the back of her throat making her gag a bit. Hanzo began her familiar rhythm of bobbing her head up and down his cock, this time taking it all the way down and letting her cowboy relish in the softness of her throat muscles and the intense tightness her body sucked him in with. 

Her free hand came up to rub along his scrotum soothingly, and Jesse groaned hoarsely. Hanzo hallowed out her cheeks and flicked her wrist along the exposed part of his length _just_ right and Jesse lost it with a strangled sound that sounded like it was punched out of him. His spend rushed out; filling up Hanzo’s mouth and leaking down her chin, with a few stray drops landing on her breasts. She stared up at him from around his cock, gulping down as much of the fluids with a slight cringe. He nearly came again, but he was sure Hanzo would kill him for sure if they soiled the mattress.

“You’re… Rather salty.” Hanzo commented, as if reading from the newspaper. She let go of his cock with an obscene pop, dabbing off the excess come and sucking it clean from her fingers. “But I suppose it’s not bad.” Jesse grinned like a fool, for once too swept up in his feelings and afterglow to talk. He all but tackled her back onto the bed with his full weight. He drew the covers around them, filling up with warmth when Hanzo allowed him room to rest his head on his serape with her. 

He opened up his arms and allowed her to snuggle against his chest, warm body fitting all too perfectly against his own. Jesse burrowed his face into dishevelled raven locks, closing his eyes and breathing in. 

They may not be exclusive yet, but Jesse was sure he and Hanzo would match perfectly together. And if Soldier woke up in the early hours of the morning grunting about the room smelling like 'hot, hot, sex' to find them tangled into each other, he didn’t do anything about it. Unbeknownst to the sleeping couple, he gently wedge pillows under their heads to keep them from getting neck cramps the next morning instead.

It would be a long flight back to Gibraltar.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, mama & Sorry Genji. Also sorry to McCree for accidentally making him sound pirate-esque.
> 
> Hello again! ;) I'm thinking I will add more of these "standalones" following this particular theme- and leave this as the designated area for my all things Rule 63 related to avoid clogging up the character tags. 
> 
> I might even continue this storyline in particular, because I'm kind of eager to explore how Genji/the other Overwatch cast would react learning of this relationship or interacting with fem!Hanzo. Sound good? If Rule 63 stuff isn't for you, that's perfectly fine! I have another fic up that isn't, do check it out if you so desire! Anyway I'm off to bed now, lol. :) Enjoy!


End file.
